Schism
by Ethempat
Summary: Sometimes, we have to break apart. We have to express our own beliefs, even if they are unorthodox. I've always thought different, but now it is time for someone to show me how to speak. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. Sui generis. (AU) (ShadAmy)
1. Chapter 1

**Schism**

.::::.

_Noun_

_A split or division between strongly opposed sections or parties, caused by differences in opinion or belief._

.::::.

It was a beautiful night, if one were to put it into simple words. For comprehension purposes, that is the only way I can state the appearance of the town. If I explained anything I had been thinking at the particular moment, I doubt there would be any understanding in what I was saying.

But that was nothing new to me, since rarely did anyone truly process the words that flew out of my mouth. I couldn't blame them. Half of the time, I didn't think before I spoke. Then again, there was no consequence, so that was expected. They were too afraid to respond in any punishment.

That was the part I hated, and the entirety of why I left. They were basing all their beliefs off the past that I was not in control of. They acted as though I was some sort of foreign beast that was to attack them at any time.

So they kept their distance, whispering behind hands, spreading the false accusations. They acted as though I could not understand their language. Merely because I was a Mobian and they were human. I spoke the same language, and I acted the same way.

But my thought process was unorthodox, and that frightened them. Unlike other animals on this planet, I did not think that humans were superior in any way. They were below, in all truth. They were violent, lashed out on their own species, and broke into different groups countless times.

Not to imply that Mobians or any other species were perfect. But violence wasn't the first thing we resorted to, and we didn't take part in the ridiculous arms race. The first thing we turned to in a disagreement was compromise.

I can't say it will always remain that way. I'm doubtful it will last even another decade. The humans shove their influence upon us, sometimes even forcibly making us follow their requirements.

Because to humans, if you did not think the orthodox way, you were dangerous. They chose all their beliefs based on what the majority of society believed was right. And sometimes the society didn't truly believe that way-they just pretended.

Humans were afraid of each other.

That had always fascinated me. Just because a person carried a title, humans seemed to cower in fear of punishment. They expected to be lashed out at if they did not follow the majority values. Those who thought unorthodox?

They were geniuses.

Those few figures shone so brightly that it was near impossible to see the stars that surrounded them. Whenever young Mobians were forced to learn about human culture, we concentrated on all the major figures. The people that did something difference, and embraced who they were.

Everyone is born different, but only a certain amount of people keep that difference alive. Some people blend into society, others dye their hair, and others hide. It was fascinating, watching them. But know I could just look at my own society, and watch as they copied everything that the humans did. I was just glad the government did not follow the humans'.

I had been stuck in that government for an incredibly long time. I was sick of it. It did not accept anything new, or anything out of their way of thinking. And their way of thinking annoyed me beyond measure.

So I left.

There were cautions with me, of course. I had been created by a human. So they trusted me a tad, but no more than their all might President. It was ridiculous.

That was why I was clutching my sutures, in my side. A bullet had hit me superficially, thankfully. But I had had to take a break in order to sew it up. If I had left it open, it would have been bound to keep bleeding. It had been easy to get the bullet out.

It hindered me when I was skating above the ground, though. The stitches pulled painfully, and the blood loss had made me tired. I was no expert in the medical field, so I had not been the best when using the needle I had kept.

I knew I had to keep going, though. And after two hours, I had finally arrived in the Mobian city of Mobotropolis. It was beautiful against the glossy night sky, like I had said mentioned before. Lights sprinkled through various buildings as I slowed to a walk on the clean sidewalk.

There was barely anybody out, so I assumed it was near midnight. A glance at the electronic board in front of a pharmacy confirmed my assumption.

**11:57 PM**

**DECEMBER 17**

**35 DEGREES**

**FLU SHOTS AVAILABLE**

The red lights comforted me a tiny bit. There was rarely any warmth inside the barren facility I had been stuck in. The mere sight of bright lights made me hopeful at the things that the city held inside of it.

I wrapped my arms around myself. The white fur on my chest did little to help me against the cold. I had had no time to pack more than a few medical tools, and a bottle of water. Those were the only things I had access to, after all.

My ears perked up at the sound of music. As I continued walking forward, heading east, the music continued to get louder. After three more minutes of enduring the bitter cold, I found the source of the pop rock music. A cold looking building, with a sign covered in some sort of powder hiding the name from view.

Curious, I pushed the door of the building, and it opened seamlessly. I was greeted with an extremely loud blast of music. It practically whipped the cold out of me, replaced with a weird feeling inside of me.

I stepped inside, and the door slammed shut behind me. Nobody had noticed my entry, they were too busy screaming at the top of their lungs. A band of four Mobians was standing on the main stage, which was a sad looking wooden thing.

The appearance led a false impression, though. The band was far from shabby or poor. Three of the members played on well-kept instruments, while a female Mobian sang into a high-quality microphone. Warmth radiated off everybody, despite some of the vulgar and punk looks being sported.

I stood at the back, taking in everything going on. This was amazing. I was sure humans did this as well, but I had not been permitted to see music concerts. I heard a few strings of classical while I had my back pressed up against the metals walls, but nothing more.

But the noise emanating from the stage was indescribable. More than I had ever expected of anything. It was amazing to hear, and warm to feel. The atmosphere rejuvenated me, and for a moment, I had completely forgotten about the whole reason I had come to Mobotropolis.

For a moment.

.::::.


	2. Chapter 2

**Laconic  
><strong>

.::::.

_Adjective  
><em>

_Using few words; expressing something in few words  
><em>

.::::.

I stayed at the concert for a few more minutes, talking in all the different types of people inside the single room. I didn't bother to pay too much attention to the features of the room. I didn't care for materialistic things. Even if it was something simple as the room I had been standing in. It's been said before-I'm different. Whether in the good or bad way, no one can say. It's an opinionated matter.

As the song ended, the cheers reached a maximum. I was amazed by the euphoria of the crowd. Although I liked the sound of music, I did not know why the adolescents were acting like this. It was simply noise made by voice and objects. It was nice to listen to, of course, but what was the need to exercise such excitement over the band?

I bet Maria could have explained it to me.

I shivered at the thought of Maria, and immediately opened the door once more. I hurried back outside, frightened by the thought. I didn't want to stay by something that made me think of her. The last thing I needed was to worry about something that will hinder me.

I sighed as I continued my path along to side walk. It was far from pristine, but this was a city. Public cleanliness was not something I had expected. From the little research I had accumulated, urbanization in this region of our country was leading to severe problems in pollution and safety.

Still, it was a desirable location for many. It was a much better option for a home than the war-torn town that stood miles and miles apart from Mobotropolis. The battle had only gone on in our country for a year, but it had left almost everything in shambles. Mobotropolis was supposed to be one of the few places left slightly stable.

That had been six months ago. People were still recovering. Humans and Mobians still stood apart, rarely offering any help to each other. It would take much more than a war to make our two species cooperate.

My mind was plagued with these thoughts the whole time I walked block after block. I continued walking for a solid thirty minutes, before the bullet wound came into play.

It happened suddenly. There was no warning, which made the effect worst. I gasped for breath as the stitches gave way, and new blood started to flow out. I knew I wasn't the best in the medical field, but I had assumed would have been something basic. If only Professor had equipped The Ultimate Life Form with this ability.

I gritted my teeth, and wobbled into an alleyway. I slammed my back against the wall, and fumbled around for the needle again. I formed a grim smile when I pulled it out, along with a flimsy thread. This was not going to be fun.

.::::.

I rested an hour before pushing myself onto my feet. By then, another board in front of a shop read two o'clock. I was wasting time, fretting over weaknesses. I had to hurry to the facility, or else I would be spotted. I knew for sure that search parties would be sent after me immediately, claiming that I was their property. It didn't matter to them that I was a living, thinking, and breathing organism. As long as I was almost entirely man-made, I belonged to humans.

Even if it was their fault that she was dead.

I hurried on at a faster pace than before, attempting to create some warmth by rubbing my hands together. I breathed out, and a fog showed where I had let my breath out.

I paused, puzzled by what had just happened. Had I just breathed fog? Or had that been steam? I tried letting out a heavy breath once more, and was astonished that it happened again. I continued breathing in and out for a minute, before realizing I was getting side tracked again. I would find out what that was later. Right now, I had to find the headquarters.

"EXCUSE ME SIR!"

I jumped, and turned around in surprise at the high-pitched voice. It had shattered the silence the night had been sporting. Not that that was a bad thing-the way things were going, if somebody didn't come along, I would end up walking off a cliff whilst day dreaming.

I searched around in the dark for the owner of the voice, until I finally spotted a pink hedgehog jogging towards me. I groaned, this wasn't what I wanted. The hedgehog couldn't have been more than twelve-thirteen at the very most. Humans of that age had annoyed me terribly, and I knew that maturity levels were one thing that Mobians and humans had in common.

"Thank you for stopping!" the girl said cheerfully, stopping in front of you. "I just needed to tell you something!"

I raised an eye ridge, implying for her to continue. I had changed my mind about seeing a Mobian right now. I'd much rather prefer walking off a cliff.

"I just wanted to tell you your foot is untied!" the girl grinned. The grin soon turned into a frown, as she realized I wasn't amused by her joke.

"The only way my foot would be untied is if it miraculously turned into some sort of string or thread, and I wanted to knot it. But if that happened, I doubt I'd be walking. If you're planning to prank somebody, it should make sense. That's an idiotic joke," I lectured, concluding with a frown. I turned around, and continued on my way, frustrated. Adolescents did not make sense. First screaming for joy at noises, and now saying such illogical things.

"But that's no fun."

I turned around, giving her the same look as before. She shivered at my glare, but continued.

"The point of jokes are that they don't make sense-that's why you say them. Sometimes they're true, and I guess they make sense then. But jokes don't always have to make sense. If all of them do, I doubt people would laugh as much as much as they do…" she trailed off, concluding her rambling.

I looked at her for a moment, trying to understand what she was saying. What was the fun in something if it didn't make sense? Everything had rules, and we had to follow those rules. Physics worked that way, and we had to obey physics. Finally, I replied.

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

I turned around, and continued walking.

.::::.

**Hello! Ethempat/Glitch here! Sorry this chapter was rather short. The last chapter and this one were meant to be one chapter but I ended up cutting it off a tad short, along with taking out over 700 words worth of unnecessary details.**

**I wanted to write this quick A/N to say thank you for reacting wonderfully to this story. 3 Only the first chapter and already 2 favorites, 5 follows, and 3 reviews! Thank you!**

_**Ghostkid33: **__Thank you for the sweet review! :) This was the first review I received on this story, although it said you were the third. I messed up some of my account settings and guest reviews wouldn't pop up. But still, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!_

.::::.


	3. Chapter 3

.::::.

**Pied**

.::::.

_Having two or more different colors_

.::::.

It had taken nearly another hour to find the place, but I was finally here. I was just a tad disgruntled at the fact that it had taken so long. Just a tad. But it had given me time to think about what I was going to do-although I had come to the conclusion that I would simply have to wing it. By the time I had arrived, dawn was starting to leak into the town, and a few people were hurrying out of their homes for long commutes to work. It was easy for them. They knew what they had to do today, how to do it, and why they were doing it. At least, they thought they knew why. I wasn't so sure. They acted as though they knew, but most people didn't. Whether or not we realize, we're confused beyond belief.

I was stuck in a foreign place full of strangers, and had absolutely no idea what to do now that I had gone where I needed to go. It was a miracle that I had even made it to Mobotropolis without getting caught by any of the search parties, and I hadn't planned out what to do when I arrived. It was a blessing that there was a security guard outside, or else I probably would've taken off in the opposite direction, back to the facility.

As much as I hated that place, it was familiar. I knew where it was, what went on there, and why. I had no idea what things were like in Mobotropolis, and I was confused. Not frightened, but confused. It was unfamiliar; I had not been made to be confused. I had been made to save and protect. It wasn't like I was doing much of that, though. I suppose that's the main reason why I left. I'm still not sure why. We always act as though we know why we do something, and I felt that way at first. But that was hours ago, and now I had begun to doubt my hasty actions. It would have been better to stay and prepare a few more months or at the least, weeks. I had done no planning whatsoever. To be honest, I thought that the team had predicted my escape, and that they themselves had been preparing. It was evident now that I was wrong.

I shivered as the guard led me through seemingly endless hallway after hallway. Well, that's an oxymoron. If the hallways were endless, I would not be entering another one, now would I? Sometimes I simply didn't understand myself. But that wasn't really the point. What I thought was for myself only, and nobody else had the ability to view them. One of the few rights that people were soon going to be deprived of, since all that "incredible" mind reading technology was coming into play. Mobius was much more advanced than fifty years ago, I must admit. Science had taken leaps and bounds while I had been inside the dreadful coma.

"Sir," the guard said, stepping to the side. I realized we had entered a dull room, with just as much metal as the rest of the building. There was a desk of the same material in the middle of the room, with two chairs on either side of it. Occupying one was a tall human, with steel gray hair and rather bushy eyebrows to match. I couldn't help but notice that his left eye was a bold green, and the other a hazel brown. It seemed familiar.

"Who is this?" The man grumbled. I didn't flinch at the unfriendly tone. I was used to disrespect and rudeness, whether or not I like either. I was a tad grateful that the man had referred to me as "who" and not "what." Unlike Earth, here on Mobius, we referred to Mobians as persons as well. It was the way our vocabulary had developed to accommodate both species.

"Shadow the Hedgehog," I responded, as the silver colored hedgehog opened his mouth. He closed it abruptly, and cast me a warning look.

"Shadow," the man repeated, as if trying to dissect it. A moment of silence passed, and then a low sigh entered the room.

"I've heard about you."

"That comes as no surprise to me, Orbridge."

"Commander to you. Silver, you can leave," Orbridge said, waving his hand for the teenager to leave. Silver gave me a confused glance before closing the door. I slowly walked over to the other chair, and without invitation, sat down.

"How do you know about me?" I asked.

"Personal experience," he said simply, without any elaboration. "EPUFS said that there was a chance of you arriving, and I barely had to think about why."

"Did Omega arrive safely?" I questioned. I wanted a direct answer this time. I had sacrificed a lot to get that robot out of the facility, or EPUFS, and I did not want all of that to go to waste simply because of a little fumble.

"Yes, in perfect condition. But let's get back to you."

"Of course."

"You would like to join, naturally."

"Naturally."

"And I will have to deny you."

"Expected."

"You're extremely laconic, aren't you?"

"Apparently."

Orbridge chuckled, before resuming his serious composure. "Alright, then. I'll get down to business and tell you the challenge, then."

"Finally."

"You have exchanged barely more than ten words with me," Ordbridge said, raising an eye brow. "And you say finally? You're going to be an interesting one, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"I most certainly am," I responded coolly. It was interesting talking to Orbridge, despite how short and uneventful the conversation was. I had come to apply at G.U.N. for a reason, and I was thankful that Orbridge already knew that. But the feeling of remembrance was still awkward, and I was trying to figure out exactly what it was.

"Your challenge is to get a chaos emerald," Ordbridge said, clasping his hands together on top of the table. "It will be inside the museum. We have been trying to get it for weeks, but Rouge has robbed from the poor staff for so long that they have extra precautions against any flying objects."

"Simple enough," I said, smiling. A chaos emerald was probably the easiest thing for me to get. I had been built with their power, and I knew more about them than any living soul. This task was going to provide no challenge, despite the commander's wording. I would simply zip inside, and chaos control out.

.::::.

I didn't bother myself with the question of how exactly the Commander knew me. I knew very well that G.U.N. had solid ties with EPUFS. I was their main spectacle there, so it was natural he would have heard me. What was surprising, though, was that they had predicted my arrival before. If they hadn't, there was no way the Commander would have been prepared for my arrival. Apparently, they had assumed that I would try to enroll in G.U.N. I suppose it was predictable after the whole Omega occurrence.

Nonetheless, it was going to be simple to get the chaos emerald. It wasn't exactly a robbery-since G.U.N. was practically a police force in Mobotropolis. Of course, there was an official police team and everything, but G.U.N. was beyond that, as well as the military. It was confusing to explain, and that's the only way I can say it.

So I escorted myself out of the building, catching a glimpse of the Silver fellow again. He gave me the same look as when he had left, but I took no notice to him. A teenager inside G.U.N. came as no surprise to me. They hardly regarded age, and scrutinized skill instead. I was rather amused at the appearance of his quills, though. They reminded me of a starfish greatly.

I headed outside, and blinked rapidly at the sudden light. The city had started to slowly wake up. Clearly I had not spent much time at all inside the building, or else there would have been more people outside. There were just a few commuters, similar to before I had gone to the meeting. I knew that Mobotropolis was pretty much the center of jobs in the region, so more people would be entering it then leaving. But even that would take a while to see.

So I continued the walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vexatious**

.::::.

_Annoying_

.::::.

If I were anybody else, I would most likely start off by saying that I had underestimated the task in front of me. Not because it was difficult, and not because I had misjudged the level. Then again, did I say I had underestimated the task? No. If somebody else was in my own position, than they would have said that. But still, for me, the mission was easy.

The only part that would be categorized under the word difficult would be the long walk. I didn't feel like using my hover shoes, mainly due to the fact that I didn't want to frighten anybody. The only thing that moved fast around the town was a hedgehog that I had heard about. I think that his name was Sonic, but I wasn't sure. Word of him had only reached the facility once. There had been an unnatural occurrence in space, and the chaos emeralds had been involved. There were rumors going around that he had turned into a werehog, but I hadn't paid much attention to them.

In fact, I had actually heard a lot about Mobotropolis back in the facility. This was mainly due to the fact that G.U.N. and EPUFS had had strong ties, and G.U.N. was centered in Mobotropolis. Like I've said before, Mobotropolis was also a place for people to find new opportunities. It had become a beacon of hope for many people.

Despite the fact that morning had beginning to show, it was still extremely cold. I wasn't sure about temperature being affected by time, but I was almost certain the sun would have helped in some way. I hadn't spent much time in natural warmth, so I wasn't quite sure. Most of time had been spent in the Ark or EPUFS. I hadn't been allowed time for recreation in EPUFS, and the Ark…well…that was a different story.

I wrapped my arms around myself once more as I walked through the streets of Mobotropolis. There were posters and flyers pinned up next to the stores that bordered the sidewalks, and I paused as one caught my eye. It showed a picture of a crocodile, chameleon, and a rather young bee. Underneath them, the words "Chaotix Detective Agency" was written. I scratched my head, slightly confused. The people on the poster seemed so…familiar.

I shook my head, pulling myself back into reality. I had work to do, and no time to spare. According to the flyer adjacent to the one I had just looked at, the museum opened at seven o'clock. If I were to get the emerald, I would have to do it before people arrived. Even those who worked behind a desk, or tour guides. Stealth might be on my side, but I wanted circumstances as easy as possible.

It took another fifteen minutes to arrive at the site. There was a guard patrolling the front of the museum, and he smiled amiably at me before continuing to pace. I didn't return the act, mainly because he wasn't looking at me. I paused for a moment, pretending to look at the sign at the base of the many steps that told the times. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the door creak open and a hedgehog's head poke out. A few seconds later, the guard went inside.

Funny thing was, the hedgehog had quills like a starfish.

I decided to go ahead and climb up the stairs. For all I knew, there was another guard at the back, and I didn't want to be seen. Silver had just cleared the front for me, so I was planning to take advantage of that. I did know there was a chance of another guard coming to take over the old one's position, so I had to hurry. I ran over to the edge of the building, squinting to see if there were any guards off the far end. So far, so good. Now I had to find a way to get in.

The thing about the museum was, it was huge. Two stories, and with gargoyles at the top of the 20 stairs. It was made out of some beige colored stone, and had an air of greatness. I could only imagine what precious artifacts were being kept in there, the chaos emerald among them.

If I were to be keeping the emerald, I would not put it in the first floor. Easy for thieves. Since the police don't know about G.U.N.'s plan, then there was a high possibility that reinforcements would be called in when I got the emerald. The exit was simple, I reminded myself, chaos control was on my side. But the only way to get in…

Was to climb.

.::::.

I took a deep breath as I finally heaved myself onto the last window. I hated climbing. I hated this mission. I hated the Commander. I hated the cold. I hated everything to do with everything.

But I really hated heights.

I gingerly turned around, and peered through the glass. I didn't know if most museums had windows, but I thought it was foolish decisions. Easy for crooks like me to get in. They were also very annoying, because the only way I could get in through them was to break them.

_Charmy was also vexatious._

I gasped, and nearly fell backwards. At the last second, I reached out and grabbed the edges of the wall. I pulled myself back, and started breathing heavily. Panting, I looked back up. Instead of seeing the room, the first thing I saw was my reflection.

I didn't realize I looked that tired. Or sad. Or mad. It was hard to place an emotion on the crazy thing beneath my eyes. I reached my hand out, and touched my hand with my hand.

"Hey mister!"

I swore underneath my breath, and dared a glance down. Below, a cheerful pink face was looking up at me. She waved happily, and then continued walking.

"Damn it," I said, as I noticed that a guard was starting to look around the corner. I crouched into an uncomfortable position, and pressed my back against the glass. My best bet was to hope that the wall would cover me.

Thankfully, it did, because next time I checked, the guard was gone. I let out a sigh of relief, and then mentally cursed at the girl. What was she doing up this early? After a moment of anger, I realized it was the same Mobian that I had chewed out before. Funny.

I turned back towards the glass, and frowned as I clenched my fist. What I was about to do was going to hurt, and would create a lot of noise. If I didn't grab the chaos emerald fast, then people were sure to come running up the stairs while I was still there. Hopefully, Silver would delay them, but I had no idea if the kid was still in the building, or whether Orbridge had sent him or not.

With another deep breath, I swung at the glass, and dropped down.

I winced as a few pieces of glass pierced my fingers, which were anchored on the edge of the sill. I pulled myself up after a few seconds, and launched into the room. I heard a few shouts, and footsteps from below. I had to hurry.

I glanced around, and saw the emerald. It was a bright blue, surrounded by a case of glass. I glided over, and peered in. Wonderful, twice in one minute. Once again, I swung my fist back, and smashed the glass. It hurt more this time, because there was no way to drop down. I let out a surprised yelp as one of the pieces cut my muzzle. I had to be more observant.

"Damn."

I heard more footsteps, and a surprising high-pitched yell. It sounded like a teenager, probably the starfish. I paused a moment, about to grab the emerald. What if they hurt the boy? Should I check before I chaos controlled?

_No, Shadow._

"Hold on," I said out loud, "since when did I have two consciences?"

_I dunno._

With yet another sigh, which felt like the millionth that day, I grabbed the emerald.

Holding it high above my head, and I watched as the guards thundered up the stairs. To my dismay, police were accompanying them. Apparently they had high security than I had anticipated. Fortunately, there was no way chaos control could be tracked.

I smirked at them, and chanted the familiar phrase. "Chaos control!"

There was a bright flash of white light.

.::::.

"Nothing happened.

When the light had faded away, I was in the same place, staring at a crew of very angry officials. I had stared at them a moment, and then looked back up the emerald. I yelled again, but nothing happen. By this time, the police had gotten over their confusion and surrounded me."

"Dude, that sucks."

I rolled my eyes at the white hedgehog gripping the bars of my cell. His yellow eyes sparked, obviously happy that I actually recognized his response this time. I really didn't like prison cells. They were much worse than the room in the facility, which had at least been neat.

If we're only looking at looks, anyway.

"So your name's Silver, huh?" I asked, standing up and stretching. I had been cooped up in the room for a day, and I was disgruntled that G.U.N. had not sent someone to get me earlier. I only had to _get _the emerald, right? Who said I needed to give it to Orbridge?

"Yep, and Rouge is the one bailing you out," the teen said, point at the white bat who was pulling out a wad of cash. She glared at Silver, and her gaze only hardened when it switched to me.

"Friendly."

"Sure is," he chuckled.

"I don't really feel like calling you Silver."

The hedgehog looked confused, "What else are you supposed to call me?"

"I think I could settle for 'Starfish'."

"Starfish," he repeated. "Does this have to do with my quills? Everybody always gives me nicknames because of my quills…"

"Yeah, sorry kid," I chuckled.

At that moment, a police man came over. He roughly shoved Silver out of the way, and pulled out a set of keys. The boy seemed slightly surprised by the gruffness.

I was relieved as the door clicked open. I strolled out confidently, smiled sarcastically at the man, and walked towards Rouge.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, hun," she said, leading the way out the door. "Omega is the one who made Orbridge send us to bail you out."

I froze in my tracks, causing Silver to walk smack into me. I ignored his call of protest. Omega remembered me? But how? I could've sworn I made sure to reset his memory and type in new commands before I sent him through the forest.

"Oh," I said. "Oh."

Rouge gave me a skeptical look. "He's back at gun, you can see him after you talk with the Big Boss."

"Gun?"

"She doesn't say the letters," Silver explained, wobbling up beside me, "She just says gun."

"It doesn't make much of a difference," the bat said sourly, "both of them cause damage that destroys people beyond repair."

.::::.

**Happy New Year!**

**I'm sorry it took me well over two weeks to update.**

**Thanks to Samantha's Library for the chapter title! ^.^ And thanks to all of you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

**_Responses:_**

**_Ghostkid33: Ha ha, thanks for the compliment! :) I actually added Silver in because of Twin-books, because she once asked me if I thought Silver would look cool in a bullet proof vest. Hey, we're both fangirls, might as well do us both a favor. :P_**

**Have a wonderful 2015! **

**-Ethem**


End file.
